


Doubles and Differences

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: February Fast Fics [9]
Category: Marvel Ultimate Universe, Marvel Ultimates, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: F/F, Freeform, No Beta, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Jessica Drew is a cloneA doubleYet she is different
Series: February Fast Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109282





	Doubles and Differences

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure, i have never read an Ultimate Jessica Drew story so I hope I did her justice

Jessica Drew is a clone

A double

Yet she is different

She is female

But her personality is a boy's

Until she becomes her own person

Develops her own quirks

And learns what it means to be a girl

Her sexuality is labelled differently

If Jessica was a boy

It would be seen as normal

But since she is a girl

It is _wrong_

Jessica does not like that

She is herself

Nothing is wrong

And she will embrace the differences 


End file.
